


At What Cost?

by shanachoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Open Ending, Seven loses more than he ever had, comfort maybe, i honestly haven't written for mysme in so long i forgot how to tag for Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachoi/pseuds/shanachoi
Summary: Seven had lost more things than he had ever held close but if it meant keeping his loved ones safe and free, Seven would willingly walk to the hell and back.He should've known that with it, everything he touches would die.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written here in a loooong while since I've been more active in the BNHA fandom but Mysme will always always have my heart. I wrote this one a couple of months back and only under in one hour since there was this contest I was in that gave prompts and restrictions and Mysme was my pick.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and maybe tell me what you think? 
> 
> Prompt: There's something in the dark. Your protagonist is hesitant to check what's in it, until he/she hears a familiar sound coming from it.

Saeyoung is used to the dark.

When you’re trained by serial killers, master hackers, and skilled assassins, it’s something you find yourself getting familiar with because doing otherwise would be signing a death wish. And even though Saeyoung doesn’t care about his life, _couldn’t care less, even_ , he doesn’t necessarily want to die. Loathe as he is to admit, he still has much to live for, despite knowing that he may not live long enough to see it. It’s just as Vanderwood always tells him - the life they live isn’t worth any luxury.

People like them don’t deserve to step out into the light, let alone know what it means.

And if it meant protecting those that he holds dear, what’s a life of slavery, fear, and paranoia compared to the freedom of his brother?

So Saeyoung buries himself in his computer, practices in shooting his gun, endures the grueling hand-to-hand combat training, survives the missions he is assigned, have death pass over him more times than he can count, and jokingly tells his closest friends all his secret agent escapades. And if they think he’s exaggerating and making up stories… well… they didn’t have to know now, would they? The less they know, the better, and what better way to hide a tree than by hiding it in a forest? So Saeyoung lives in half-truths and barely whispered lies.

And he was so willing to keep living (living? can this be called living?) this kind of life but then she came along.

MC wasn’t supposed to be in the picture - but one day she came barging in, almost quite literally, into their lives and he couldn’t find himself none the wiser.

He knows he should’ve pushed her away, he knows he _should’ve_ stayed away.

But gods how he loved this.

How he loved her.

And he didn’t know what he was missing until she came.

The feeling of freely bantering with someone, of teasing them and being teased back, of reminding them to always eat and not to be like him who lives on Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. He misses the way the sound of a laughter freely given can be and how warm a smile so wide and bright can warm his heart. He misses the way it feels to look at the sky and be hopeful that tomorrow could be better. He misses the way he fought for hope the same way he fought for his brother.

And he can’t stay away.

MC looks at him as if he hung up the moon and the stars, not knowing how he had to leave the only brother he loved just to keep him safe. She smiles at him as if there’s no darkness in him that she sees, not realizing that the life he lives is better left in the shadows.

And yet he can’t stay away.

Call him selfish, call him damned, call him foolish, call him reckless!

He doesn’t care.

He doesn’t want to stay away.

Not for her.

He wants her. He wants her the same way he wants his brother free and he is so damn tired of living a life that can never hold them close.

Yet here he is.

Here they are.

And Saeyoung knows it’s all his fault.

Saeyoung knows this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been so selfish.

His agency took MC.

He promised her. He promised! That he would keep her safe! That he would protect her! BUT NO. HE FAILED HER JUST AS HE FAILED HIS BROTHER.

No.

Breathe.

Breathe.

He’ll do this.

He’ll save her.

Just as she saved him. But as Saeyoung looks into the dark, he knows it’s a trap.

He knows that the possibility of MC being in this abandoned warehouse is close to none.

But close to none still isn’t zero.

Close to none still means he can hold her close and run away with her after all this.

It’s the only clue he has.

It’s the only lead he can follow.

But he can hear it.

He can hear her.

Begging him to turn back.

Run away.

Be free.

But Saeyoung is tired of running away.

Saeyoung is tired for not having fought for those he loves… not in the way that they deserve.

He knows there’s something in there.

He can hear it breathing, at the least.

He knows it may not be MC.

He hates how it may be her.

So he waits…

And he stares…

And when he sees the flash of her golden eyes, he runs in.

And how funny it is that he remembers that if you stare long enough to the void, the void will stare back.

He can only hope it’s her that’s waiting for him.

He hears a gun click.


End file.
